This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices having output devices incorporated into fabric.
Fabric can be provided with metal wires and other conductive fibers. These fibers can be used to carry signals for electrical components. In some arrangements, an electronic device can be formed from a fabric that contains electrical components. In other arrangements, an electronic device may include fabric that does not contain any electrical components. The fabric-based electronic device may be worn or held by a user.
Electronic devices are often provided with the ability to obtain a user's attention through the use of an alert device. For example, an electronic device may include output devices such as vibrating motors, speakers, and/or lights to attract the user's attention.
Challenges may arise when mounting electrical components such as output devices to fabric. If care is not taken, stresses on the fabric will tend to dislodge the electrical components. Short circuits can develop if signal paths are not properly isolated. Overly prominent mounting arrangements may be unsightly.
It would be desirable to be able to address these concerns by providing improved techniques for incorporating output devices into fabric for an electronic device.